Turning the Tables: Violent Upheaval
This article, , is the final part of a mini-series set within the greater Rise and Fall of Legends arc and features Rosuto Shiba as the POV character, as well as the surprising return of an old friend... ---- Rosuto did not like what he saw. Heisekai, which had been his home for quite a few years, was currently besieged by an army of Soulless! The Joren was responding to protect the citizens and the Shuten was mobilizing to deal with the threat personally, which is exactly what Rosuto would have expected. Sadly it's what Heisekai's enemies would expect too. “Let's see...” Itazura was on Chrono Island. But who where the people with him? Three where so weak spiritually that Rosuto had almost overlooked them, but the fourth had a degree of resting spiritual power that made Rosuto grin. It belonged to Ryan Kuchiki. Elsewhere he sensed Fujimoto Nakamura, Shiro Natsume and Hiei Yamashin fighting together and whoever they where facing had led the three to release quite the degree of spiritual power. “I'll trust Itazura.” Rosuto determined. His spiritual power resonated through Heisekai! Fire lapped his arms and legs and a fiery maelstrom engulfed him. But within Rosuto was smiling. He ripped a blade free of its protective bindings and the flames surrounding him intensified further. “It's been a while, Sansho. But we're back now. I know Akira isn't here anymore... but we'll be enough.” He sighed. “We'll have to be.” “I wouldn't be so sure.” Rosuto ceased all movement. He could have sworn he heard Akira's voice... but that was impossible. He was dead. Rosuto had buried him personally. He put it from his mind. “I'm over here, Blonde.” “Impossible!” “Don't worry; you aren't going mad. This is how I survived.” The feartures had matured and a slight silvery tinge was prevalent in his blond hair, but the eyes and voice where unmistakably Akira's. He even wore his standard white kimono. And shining in Akira's hand was the Oin! Suddenly everything became crystal clear. It wasn't Akira's lifeless body he had cradled at all; it was merely a creation of the Oin. A manipulation of the dimension they resided in. “But why?” Rosuto asked. “Because the only way I could determine the movements within the shadows was to erase myself. I'm sorry for the deception, brother, but I'll answer your questions later, I promise. But right now we have a job to do. Ready to rock like old times?” They clasped their hands together and as one their spiritual powers soared like never before; as if in greeting of one another. “I thought we'd lost you.” Rosuto said with tears in his eyes. “Let's go... Brother!” They appeared, with a single step apiece, in the middle of the Soulless army currently locked in battle with the Captain-Generals of the Shuten. It was like they had never been apart. Rosuto and Akira unleashed a master-class of teamwork! Fire and water washed over their foes in equal measure and whatever openings one had the other covered, and vice versa. They had only arrived and already they had cut a bloody swath through Oda's army. “Go to Kaede!” Rosuto roared. “You're sure?” Akira asked, hesitant. “She deserves to know you survived.” Rosuto replied. “Now go, damn you!” He disappeared in one step and appeared in the middle of the Royal Palace of Heisekai. Akira would need a diversion... and he could provide the best you'd ever seen. “Who dies first?” He lunged into what was perhaps the most difficult battle of his life. With Akira or Kenji beside him he'd be invincible. Heck he'd even have welcomed Meian's help! Regardless Rosuto was determined to destroy something. He was here to create one grand diversion and the best diversions where usually flashy affairs. He could do that easily enough...!